My Martyr
by PeetaTucci
Summary: Dr. Rosa Willow has known nothing but the grey world of District 13 all her life, but when she treats a unique patient, Peeta Mellark, she finds herself enthralled with his tales of the twisted, dark, and sometimes beautiful outside world. Slightly AU


**A/U – This story came to me in the shower, and unlike many of my stories I just couldn't get it out of my head. Another love interest for Peeta, as well as finding out more about district 13. Everybody wins, right?**

**AU at the end by the way… : - )**

Rosa.

It's such a dull name. I never really thought about it before, everyone in thirteen have bland names. I heard this one woman called her baby girl, "Girl". That's about as dull as it can get, so dull in fact, it's weird. They don't like weird here in thirteen.

But when the outsiders came (here in thirteen we call this wave of refugees from other districts the outsiders) their names enthralled me. Sparkle, Emilisa, Angielina, Shimmer, all names I heard from the there's my name, Rosa.

My bland name doesn't exactly match my looks, I guess. Everyone in thirteen seem to have the same mousy-brown hair and pale grey eyes. My father tells me I get my looks from my late mother, who came from district four, where there's sea and sun...

Sun. I never even seen it.

I have my mother's auburn hair which falls in waves, and her green eyes. She would of had tan skin from exposure to the sun, but mine is white-ish pale.

I wish I could see her, I still don't remember her, after three years here, she was killed by the pox outbreak. Those six years were so herd, and by the fourth year I was nursing patients and working with my father.

Dr Aurelius softly snores. I smile glad that he's asleep. When I started working with him I was annoyed, but now I'm only happy to hear these snores, as they mean peaceful alone time. He's less stressful than my father, who of course I love, but is a nightmare working with, especially in medicine.

I begin to trace my fingers along the spines of the books neatly stacked on Dr Aurelius's shelves. I withdraw my favourite, a book on plants. Most girls my age will yawn at this sort of book, and the text is dull, but it's the colorful paintings of flowers, plants and trees that capture me. Most the books on the shelves are volumes on medicine, which for me, are things I already know, so when Aurelius falls asleep, this is what I do with my time. This is my favourite type of day, no clients, and Aurelius asleep, so he can't lecture me on things I already know.

This Peace is quickly broken by another doctor, Dr. Barnes storming into the room. She's my father's assistant, and she feels this gives her the right to barge into my office and "Check on me", when she's only here to tell me I'm doing something wrong. She has these thick eyebrows, and when she angry, they knit together and they look like they've joint together.

"Rosa!" she snaps, her eyebrows knitting together, "Did Dr. Aurelius give you permission to sit idly?"

This wakes Aurelius, and he quickly says "Relax Jane, there's nothing for her to do."

She scowls, but even Barnes bows down to the authority of Aurelius. It's a miracle really, me working with someone with such a high status. I hear the adult doctors grumbling sometimes, that they should of got the job instead of an amateur like me. But I'm not. Aurelius says I have a gift, unlike anyone he's ever seen, and that's why I shouldn't listen. Medicine has been my life since I was eight.

I expect Barnes to leave, but instead, she dumps a neat pile of papers on Aurelius's desk.

"You have a patient. A long term one. His name's Peeta Mellark, he's been mentally disturbed. Normally we'd get a psychologist to do the job, but they are all busy. I understand you Doctor are qualified, but how about Dr. Rosa Willows? Don't you think we should get someone with more... experience?"

I find this demeaning. "I'll be fine." I insist.

"She'll be fine." Aurelius echoes.

Barnes sighs and leaves, with "Take a look at his file."

Aurelius reads through the file for five minutes, before retiring and falling asleep once again.

I can't resist sliding the file from beneath his fingers and opening it. Across the top of the cream paper in red, stamped ink is "TOP SECRET"

_Name: Peeta Mellark_

_Date Of Birth: 3/2/2132 _

_History: Sources suggest he came from an abusive family, competed in the 74th and 75th Hunger games, captured and tortured using multiple techniques including one unusual technique, "Hijacking." This re-arrages and mixes or completely deletes memories leaving the person changed forever._

_Medical info: Robotic leg_

Wow, this boy is my age, seventeen, and already he's been scarred mentally and physically more than I could imagine. I thought of a world where I was abused, put in the games, twice, tortured, all with one leg. My world quickly becomes and scary shadow land.

Peeta Mellark.

The name rings a bell. Where have I heard it? School? Yes, school. I've never actually viewed the games, but we learn about them at school now the rebellion's started.

The seventy-fifth.

That rings a bell too.

Then I realise. I am not treating any old patient. Not even any old victor. I am treating Peeta Mellark, one of the reasons's the rebellion started in the first place. Him and Katniss Everdeen, our Mockingjay, hurled us into rebellion without even knowing it.

X xx x xx x xx x xx x xx x xx x xx x xx x xx x xx x xx x xx x xx x xx x xx x xx x xx x xx x xx x xx x xx x xx x xx

"Today is the day we meet Peeta, I'd be nice, he's pretty mentally fragile." says Aurelius.

I nod, my hands diving into my white coat. I've never treated someone mentally, and the idea interests me. I wonder what he'll be like, will he be full on crazy?

I've always imagined the victor lifestyle as very glamourous, but this boy's hasn't been.

I walk into the cell, there's about ten guards standing around a scared looking boy, underweight and covered in bruises, cuts and scars. It's covered in mud, but I can see his hair is blonde. He looks at me quickly, and I know I am looking into the famous sky blue eyes of Peeta Mellark.

**A/U - Enjoy? I will update soon, hopefully, but I have another story I'm doing as well called I'm coming home, go check it out and review. Review this too! :D**

**Reviewers get a chocolate chip cookie, and non-reviewers will get yelled at my Dr. Barnes :P**


End file.
